Maybe math isnt so bad
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: Its math class and Mina's bored. But with the Fae prince Jared around its not for long. JaredXMina


**I don't own An Unfortunate Fairy Tale by Chanda Hahn or the characters. But you would read her stories they are awesome. She is awesome! I only own the idea of the story. Second story on this page!**

**Some parts belong to Chanda Hahn**

**This is a JaredXMina story.**

**Takes place after Fairest.**

Maybe math isn't so bad.

Math isn't exactly the best liked class. Most of the time it's just torture. But sometimes a student will make the class more interesting or something fortunate happened. It was one of those times. It's even better when the teacher wasn't there.

*** {***}***{***}***

Mina was doodling. She had given up on writing down notes as soon as she realized that this lesson was going nowhere after the teacher left because he had to 'help' another teacher. Besides there were more pressing matters to think about. Like the Story and Teague. Mina was constantly aware of her surroundings to make sure that she could avoid the challenges sent by Teague. Speaking of him Mina's thoughts were constantly plagued by her new discovery on how to stop the story without completing all of the Grimm stories.

This brought up a more personal matter with Mina. Her last story that she had completed had been Sleeping Beauty/Snow White. Brody, Mina's crush had played the Prince and Nan Mina's best friend had played Sleeping Beauty/Snow White. While Mina was the wicked stepmother because of her jealousy. After that she kept her emotions in check.

She encouraged Nan to get together with Brody but she stubbornly avoided the matter. Brody always hung around Nan help her at every need. Still seeing them act like that hurt Mina though she didn't let it show. Tough she suspected that Jared could see through her facade.

Then there was Jared. Mina had recently been developing feelings for him. Every time that he offered to do something sweet for her like carry her books to class or wait for after school it resulted in a blush that she tried to suppress but failed. After the revelation that had taken place at the hospital, that was when she realized what she was feeling.

The class had developed a fairly loud chatter after the teacher had left. Feeling a gaze upon her she looked up to she Jared whom she had been sitting beside since Nan wasn't in the class, looking at her. She let her face take a quizzical look. He just shook his head and bumped his leg with hers. Letting out a small giggle she turned back to her drawing of Sir Nomer and Princess Nomita in a fairy tale meadow, their backs facing her. She had just finished the big picture and was adding smaller things like flowers and toadstools when her had was lifted up by a larger had and her book was taken away.

"Jared!" She exclaimed indignantly reaching for her notebook.

"Your Gnomes?" Jared asked amused.

"Yes now give it back." Mina replied scotching closer trying to grab the book.

"Nuh uh." He replied.

Frowning she huffed than smirked.

"What?"

Still smirking Mina poked Jared's stomach causing him to slouch then made a mad grab to get her book back. Reacting quickly Jared held the book up higher.

"Fine I'll just stand up. Mina replied.

Jared now being the one to smirk slid his left hand that wasn't holding the book around Mina's waist causing her to blush madly.

"Now you can't."

"Jared!" Mina wined getting over her blush.

"What?" He replied trying to sound innocent.

A purposely made cough interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Savannah asked.

Mina now aware of how she looked, blushed causing Jared to smirk. She was so close to him that there was no space between them and his hand was snaked around her waist drawing her even closer.

"Uh...no." Mina said pushing out of his now lose grip.

Pushing away she realized that Jared had a firm grip on her left hand and wasn't letting go. Smiling to herself she went back to drawing.

She could hear Savannah trying to flirt with Jared and him dismissing all her attempts.

"So I have a party coming up and I was wondering if you want to come?" She asked.

"I'm pretty busy so I'm not sure." Jared replied.

"Well tell me if you can." Savannah said winking then leaving but not before throwing a glare at Mina.

Mina felt Jared's grip of her hand tighten and she looked toward him. Jared was making gaging motions with his hand causing her to snicker.

"Not cool Mina." He said.

"Maybe. But it was funny."

"You'll regret. Saying that"

"Doubt it."

In response Jared took Mina's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not letting go until school ends." He said smirking.

"What?! No!"

"Deal with it."

"Grrr. What about our classes?"

"I'm in all your classes." Jared replied.

"I was going to sit with Nan!" Mina exclaimed.

"She can sit with someone else for one day."

"Fine."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"It was."

The rest of the class went by without a teacher but that isn't so bad. Mina spent the class teasing Jared and him teasing her, while dismissing Savannah's attempts to flirt with Jared and her glares that were directed at Mina. Occasionally Jared would do something that would make Mina blush like complementing her drawing or simply get closer to Mina.

Mina blushed for the sixth time that class after Jared had his head down on her lap.

"Really Jared?"

"Yup!"

"Real mature."

"Thanks."

Sighing she simply went back to her drawing. She wouldn't admit it she kept on getting a tingly feeling whenever Jared got close and she didn't mind the fact that Jared wasn't going to let go until school ended. Maybe math wasn't so bad after all.

*** {***}***{***}***

**There done! How was it? Jared was a bit about of character but I did it to create more moments. REVIEW! Should I do a story of oneshots? Review to tell me.**

**Check out my other stories if you like Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
